1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to cooling turbomachine components, and more particularly to cooling orifices used in cooling passages for gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for cooling components in hot sections of gas turbine engines. Of such devices, many are directed to providing cooling air through cooling passages to airfoil components in the high pressure turbine. In the cooling passages, feed orifices are used to guide cooling air into the cooling passage in order to maintain component temperatures for component function and life. Cooling passages and feed orifices can be subject to high thermal stresses. It is expected that this will be exacerbated due to the ongoing trend of designing gas turbine engines to operate at even higher temperatures and pressures.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved cooling passages and feed orifices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.